Buenos Dias
by Genevieve Black
Summary: C'était un matin, à l'instar de tous les matins... Petit One Shot


Titre : Buenos Dias

Résumé : C'était un matin, à l'instar de tous les autres matins.

Genre : Drama

Rating : T

Note : C'est une histoire qui reprend un sujet bien connu. C'est une histoire sans surprise dont la lecture ne vous étonnera pas, que ce soit au début, au milieu ou à la fin. Ce n'est qu'une histoire simple, peut-être un peu triste, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je me relierai plus tard, après l'avoir postée, alors sûrement il a-t-il des erreurs, mais je me maudirai par la suite.

Bonne lecture.

**Buenos Dias **

C'était un matin, à l'instar de tous les autres matins. Un matin de septembre, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Les premières années promenaient dans la Grande Salle leurs regards encore remplis d'étoiles, eux qui avaient été trop nerveux hier encore pour remarquer de leurs yeux si jeunes les menus détails qui faisaient la magie de ce lieu.

La magie. On pouvait presque la sentir, là, dans l'air, comme un fluide à boire, à boire jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à être abreuvé à satiété de pouvoir et aussi, étrangement, de joie.

Les élèves plus âgés s'abreuvaient sans le savoir, ayant oublié comment tout était beau, combien tout semblait parfait, la veille d'il y a une éternité. Leurs regards à eux fixaient leurs assiettes et ils faisaient danser une valse désordonnée à leurs ustensiles, se demandant peut-être, en quelque part, comment la retrouver, cette magie enfantine jadis si parfaite.

La table des professeurs était silencieuse.

Minerva MacGonnagal entourait de ses longs doigts fins une tasse de thé froid, tentant vainement de se réchauffer. Sa bouche était crispée, comme à son habitude, mais ses yeux étaient ternes et fatigués.

Severus Snape gardait la tête haute, lançant des regards aussi froids que le thé de sa collègue à la communauté estudiantine réunie pour le petit déjeuner. Il inspirait la crainte. Ses mains tremblaient, posées sur ses cuisses, sous la table.

Rubeus Hagrid souriait doucement, surplombant l'assemblée de sa grande taille protectrice, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sa barbe et ses cheveux broussailleux lui donnaient un air doux, tout comme ses petits yeux noirs remplis de tendresse. La longue cicatrice qui défigurait tout un côté de son visage effrayait cependant quelque peu.

Hermione Granger discutait avec Neville Londubat du premier cours de botanique qui aurait lieu un peu plus tard, le matin-même. Les mots coulaient doucement, mais bientôt les quelques silences ponctuant leur conversation devinrent des cailloux jetés dans un étang. Leurs ondes s'élargirent jusqu'à engouffrer leurs mots et ils se turent tous les deux, vides.

Ron Weasley s'était servi, accumulant bacon, œufs, rôties et confiture. Il grappillait maintenant dans son assiette, traçant dans le jaune liquide de son œuf crevé des formes indistinctes. Il posa un instant sa fourchette pour prendre de sa seule main restante celle de sa sœur, à côté de lui.

Draco Malfoy portait tranquillement sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Assis au milieu de la table des Serpentards, les plus jeunes lui jetaient parfois des regards en coin qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer. Il n'aimait pas le goût du café et il n'y en avait jamais eu dans sa tasse. Pourtant, il sentait le goût amer du liquide noir dans sa bouche et l'arôme si particulier qui picotait les yeux.

C'était un matin, à l'instar de tous les autres matins. Un matin de septembre, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Les dernières années promenaient dans la Grande salle des regards hantés. Ils revoyaient, même en essayant le plus fort possible, les yeux vides des morts, partout, partout, le sang qui tapissait le sol et les ralentissaient dans leur fuite. Ils entendaient les rires gras et les hurlements, les gémissements et les appels à l'aide, les sorts lancés pêle-mêle et le bruit mât des corps lorsqu'ils tombaient sans personne pour amortir leur chute. Partout, partout, même dans leurs silences qui n'en finissaient plus de grandir, comme si un seul chuchotement provoquait une onde qui risquait de les engloutir et de les mener à l'oubli.

Draco Malfoy se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle, et tous ignorèrent les larmes qui descendaient le long de ses joues pâles.

À la table des professeurs, Minerva MacGonnagal essuya discrètement ses propres yeux, se préparant à rejoindre le bureau directorial qui était le sien depuis maintenant deux ans. Là, comme tous les matins depuis juin, elle tâcherait d'ignorer Albus Dumbledore qui, dans son tableau, avait cessé tout mouvement pour contempler le monde d'un regard terne depuis la mort d'Harry Potter.

FIN


End file.
